


You Rides Zero-Two

by DiasPenguin



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fucking to pilot Franxx, Futanari, Futanari Watanabe You, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, but i don't know why i wrote this in general, oh wait it's because this is, that should be a tag idk why it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Watanabe You is about to pilot a Franxx with a dangerous woman known to kill pilots who ride with her.How does one ride a Franxx? Through sex.





	You Rides Zero-Two

"You know, not many can ride with me." Zero-Two said, an intimidating smile on her lips. 

"Well we'll never know if we don't try." You replied, giving Zero-Two her most confident expression. She was acting tough, but the situation was scary to say the least. You had very little experience in the pilot's seat, and now she was planning to ride with a stranger who was known for killing her companions. She even wore a horned headpiece, and if You didn't know better she'd say they were real.

Still, You needed this to work out. She needed to ride this girl, no matter what.

Zero-Two observed You. You smiled back. Zero-Two came closer, slowly pulling out her lollipop. Then Zero-Two smacked her lips onto You's shocking her greatly. 

You had never had a sensation like this before. There was almost a sexual feeling to it. You had stuck her dick in plenty of girls before, but she'd never had that feeling outside of a Franxx.

Zero-Two pulled away as suddenly as she came. A mocking smile appeared at the sight of a dumbfounded You. "I like you. You look like you've got something to prove." She turned around and entered the cockpit. Seeing this, You shook of her surprise. She had more important things to worry about.

You followed into the Franxx and found Zero-Two already down on all fours locked inside the control machine. The "monster" certainly looked like a normal girl when her lady parts were full exposed. Zero-Two's boobs were magnificent in all their glory and the unzipped crotch hole in her plug suit was titillating to look at. Her pussy glistened, facing the pilot's seat. 

You gulped. In order to pilot a Franxx, a futanari and a non-futanari had to engage in sex. They would maintain the speed their sex happened and keep their bodies in perfect sync. While operating the Franxx You would be fucking this (rather sexy) pink-haired girl and engaging in combat at the same time. This would not be easy.

"Well," The seductive voice of Zero-Two called, "I can see you're ready to start."

You didn't realize it, but her dick had fully hardened in her suit. Fucking beautiful women to operate giant robots did that.

You stepped into the pilot’s seat and unzipped the fabric protecting her member. The Franxx hummed to life, and the handles built into Zero-Two's suit extended. You grabbed them, and then positioned her cock to line up with Zero-Two's hole.

As You slammed down into the most infamously dangerous pussy in the facility, the Franxx activated. They instantly synced up, allowing You to feel the Franxx's form. Their machine was a humanoid with a trident weapon. It was scarily easy to use, given the powerful machinery You was operating.

You was caught off gaurd by Zero-Two's handling her sizable cock. The red-suited girl squeezed her member before clamping down tightly on it. Her pussy was... different. It moves almost like it was alive. It squeezed and wrapped around You's rod intensely, like it was actively holding You's cock. It was beyond any pleasure You had felt before. On top of that, You got to eye an incredible ass clad in a tight red bodysuit. 

She felt so stimulated, and they hadn't started moving yet. Zero-Two was on a level above girls like Chika.

"You're strong." You heard Zero-Two mutter. "and your cock isn't bad."

You blushed fiercely and gave a pleased chuckle. She began pumping in and out of her partner, using the handles to balance herself. You was glad she had handles, because the intense way Zero-Two's pussy grabbed her cock would normally have knocked her to the floor. She kept a slow pace, only focused on moving around in her and Zero-Two's new form. As she slid in and out of the warm hole, You could see rotors to stimulate Zero-Two's breasts activate.

Things really picked up when they started fighting. You had to full force fuck Zero-Two for a good few minutes at a time to get the maximum fighting power out of the Franxx, and the entire time her companion's tight hole never gave up its unique feeling. You managed to sink even deeper in Zero-Two's hold without realizing it. When they were resting, You noticed some small subtle vibrating occurring within Zero-Two's body. You couldn't focus on the sex given all the giant robot combat, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel amazing.

When they were finally finished, Zero-Two and You had been connected for over an hour. You pulled out, causing the handles to retract into Zero-Two's suit and the motors on her chest to stop. You slumped into her chair, letting her sensitive cock rest. Zero-Two stood up and stretched her legs. 

The mysterious girl turned to face her pilot, and You wondered what she had to say. No doubt Zero-Two was more experienced than You, which made the younger girl worry about her performance. She thought she was doing pretty good, but then what was that expression on Zero-Two's face.

The red suited girl walked slowly, sensually swaying her hips in ways You was not ready for. She then forced herself on top of You.

The seductive girl's tongue pushed against You's lips, and in her surprise, You let the girl in. They made out for only a moment; intense pleasure and excitement washed over You as she experienced her first real kiss. Just like before, a feeling of sexual need coursed through You's body as their lips connected.

When they separated, You fell down into her seat, completely spent. Her mind tried to capture what just happened, focusing on the feeling of Zero-Two's tongue in her mouth.

"You might just be good enough to be my new darling." Zero-Two said, standing over her. "If you ever want to ride me again, just say the word." There was a strange giggle, as if Zero-Two had said a joke, before she left.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to make a second chapter of just them bonding/fucking like in DITF, but also I write sex too much. Need to write some fluff or something; mix it up. There's some fun stuff that could be done in a Love Live crossover, probably love triangle involving YouChikaZeroTwo? It's not the sort of thing i'd write, but it's fun to think about.


End file.
